Love from the Heart
by Mr.Therapist
Summary: Nami is alone in the Crow's Nest when her diligent captain comes up from behind her and surprises her.That is when their relationship blossoms into a beautiful flower. NamixLuffy obviously Read and Review and thanks for reading


**I do not own anything,all rights reserved to their rightful owners!**

This is my second story well this is a one shot for One Piece(obviously). It includes the love for a captain. Nami X Luffy. Nami is plagued with thoughts of Luffy and his smile until she confessed her love to him. How will he react?Well read on of course to find out.

_**The love from the Heart**_

I was nothing but a petty thief who stole from many to earn money. I needed the money to save my village from Arlong and his gang. I hated that fish man with all my soul but I needed to protect my _treasure_. I would've done anything for my treasure even kill if necessary. I wanted to save my treasure from those bastards. That was until I met him and his crew,Monkey D. Luffy and the Strawhat Pirates. Those who gave me hope for tomorrow. Those who saved me from the depths of hell. Luffy especially saved me. He saved me from a life of loneliness,he saved me from myself.

He gave me hope with his broad smile and carefree attitude. I saw in him something I've never seen in anyone before. He is so pure and naive but he was the one who took my heart and sheltered it. At first glance he doesn't seem the type that would last in the world I once lived....but he showed me the world beyond that. He showed me that the tattoo on my arm isn't a curse,he believed in me.

They came to my rescue,they helped me protect my treasure. I now travel the world with them,with my new dream. I am able to move because of them. I am the navigator but I will be strong to support them. I will map the whole world from my little village to the ends of the grand line.

But I have another dream as well that was born when I met the Strawhat Pirates. I will protect my friends,my new family with my body and soul. I will not allow them to be taken away from me like my village.

And now I am in the Crow's Nest of the Going-Merry and I see the vast oceans ahead of me. The breeze in my face,the life I've chosen is freedom. I now think back on my life with Arlong and I flinch at the thought if I hadn't met Luffy. I would still be drawing maps for him,stealing for him,and being his puppet to dance for him. That is why I am indebted to him,that is why I love him.

I love that monkey with my heart,not because he is strong,or because he saved me...well that is a reason. But I love him because he smiles in the end of everything. No matter what happened he'd just smile at the end like nothing happened and just ask for food. The day he saved me,I saw his smile again. His smile is the thing that saved me from hell,not his strength. He is mysterious yet so simple,he is really interesting at best. Just thinking about him makes my heart beat fast.

Of course he is an idiot but he makes us all laugh. The captain that we'd follow to hell and back,the captain we'd protect with our lives is none other than Monkey D. Luffy and he'd do the same thing for us. That idiot would protect us,make us laugh,and guide us to our own dreams. We all have a fun time while achieving our own dreams which allows his dream to get closer everyday. We would all follow this man blindly because we trust him with our lives.

In the end though,I am but a "family member" to him. I want him to glance at me the way I glance at him when he isn't looking. I want his feelings to be like mine to him. I just laugh at the thought,he is the man who will become pirate king. He has no time to be involved with...And just as I say that,there he stands right behind me. His hat almost flying off his head if not for the string around his neck. I wonder if he notices my blush on my cheeks,probably not he is as dense as metal.

"Hey,hows it look my navigator." The man with the strawhat said

"You have eyes so use them!" I said trying to hide my concern

There's the smile again,the one that is so precious,the one that can't be broken.

"Anyways,its fine there is no storm ahead"

"That's good,I believe in you Nami" Luffy said with the smile on his face

Several minutes of silence pass until I had risen enough courage to ask him

"So uh...Luffy,beautiful sky isn't it?"

"Huh,I wouldn't know I'm too busy staring at something else"

"Yeah like what?"

"You" Luffy said

I was still standing against the edge of the Crow's Nest stunned by what I had just heard. Did he really just say?Am I dreaming,or has he gone mentally insane?So many thoughts were rushing through my head until finally he said the thing that was the most shocking.

"It is beautiful Nami,but I'd rather stare at you until the sun rises."

"Did Sanji teach you that?" I said as the blush kept on reddening on my cheeks

"Well" Luffy said as he scratched his head "Yeah,I asked him about the feeling I got in my stomach around you but I never used your name. Then he said I was in "love" or something,that's when he taught me how to be romantic." Luffy said showing his face to me.

"So...you do love me?" I said eagerly waiting for an answer

"Yes,your one of my most trusted allies and I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"That is very...shocking Luffy" I said still shocked by what I heard earlier

"Do you love me Nami?" Luffy asked as he became increasingly nervous "We have been through a lot,me and you. I never really understood the concept of love. But I'm trying to understand it!"

I just giggled,he sounded so serious that it made me blush that I was looking at the same Luffy.

"Luffy,I've been thinking about you tonight...actually ever since Arlong." I stopped hoping that he would just turn back to normal,this was so sudden that my heart wouldn't stop racing as I talked to him. "Its not like that I don't love you,your my captain and a dear friend but the truth is..." _What am I doing?I am in love with you Luffy!Please accept my feelings!_ I couldn't finish my sentence...He grabbed me and embraced me.

And like that I was entranced by his kiss not thinking of whats next to do,or what tomorrow will bring. I was living the moment where Luffy and me were one. The man I love is next to me holding me capture with his lips and I didn't care. All I know is that I love him with my heart!

**THUMP!**

I stood up not knowing where Luffy's lips went I mean where he went. I turned my head to face Luffy's face and I couldn't help but give a tiny shriek. _Was it a dream?It figures that only my dream self could be happy._ There he stood,while placing his hand on my forehead as if checking for a cold.

"Nope,your definitely not sick"

"What do you mean sick?Why are you here anyways!" I rudely asked

"Well I came to relieve you from the post but I found you sleeping so I didn't want to wake you" Luffy said forming the smile I loved.

"Oh...I guess I was a bit tired"

"Well then go back to your cabin and rest up Nami,I don't want my navigator to be restless now."

So it was a dream...I wish it had only lasted a little bit longer. I hoped that his feelings were genuine but I guess not. A dream is only good when your asleep,but I wake up every time. I just smirked at the thought of me and him together. As I walked away Luffy grabbed me by my hand.

"Nami,the night sky is beautiful. Would you stay with me?" Luffy said with worry in his voice

"Well...I'm tired" before I could I finish he said

"Don't worry" Luffy pulled a blanket and pillow from behind his back "Here,you can use these"

The sight of him like that only made my heart beat even faster,I wanted to say no but I found that it was hard to say no to this man.

As we sat there I was wondering why I was still out here with this man. I loved this man but I knew he didn't feel the same. I was all ready to cry,until I felt his hand on mine. I looked his way for just a second and I saw the smile that seemed to be the only thing real at the moment. I didn't say anything,instead I just embraced his hand as I stared into the beautiful night sky. We stood there for the rest of his night watch,silent looking at the moon not really paying attention. The moment was so wonderful,that when Chopper came to relieve Luffy I became sad and it showed. I saw one glance from him before I entered my room and I saw his eyes. I swore that it showed a little bit sadness. The thought of him being sad because of that made me giggle and I was happy once more. I felt that he really did love me and I knew that I loved him from the bottom of my heart.

My love for that man is unquestionable,it is as pure as his smile. I'll love that man with my heart,until the day he becomes Pirate King.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So,how did you guys like my one shot?I know it sounds kinda lame near the end but I like the dream sequence the best. I'll enjoy any criticism that helps me improve on my stories. Please if you have any questions then I'll try my best to answer,and oh yeah I'm gonna need to take a break since my mid-term exams are coming up. I'll need to study for that well I've taken up too much of your time already. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
